The Brunhild Monarch's Rise
by OneSixSeven
Summary: Now Rewritten as "The Sovereign of Brunhild"
1. Chapter 1

A blonde god wearing a fox mask over his face and clad in orange battle kimono, grins at the nervous Kami-sama who wasn't there but more of what would other people call "video call". For this case, the blonde said something that pulled a nervous bomb out from a senior god which is a certain former human joining the ranks of gods.

Well it wasn't him who said it but the Elementalia's top-nutch intelligence agency, the Elementalia Intelligence Group(EIG)'s reports, and rumors from Belfast told it all. In fact Kami-sama himself may have forgotten to tell Naruto about it since the blonde himself is a prince of Imperial Kingdom of Elementalia who lead autonomous military order, the Yuugure. Kami-sama thought he'll tell the younger god about it once he get contact with him a week after.

Oops.

"Old man, I know you owe our family for this and you amended it by making us gods where we united the troubled land into what it is today ten years ago." the blonde calmly stated as he removes his mask, revealing a handsome prince of nonaligned sovereign country, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto of House of Senju-Namikaze.

Naruto's grin shifted into an infamous trickster fox persona of his within battlefield and everywhere, the "Yellow Fox". "You should have at least told me one month after or so but-" His eyes then turned into one containing blue flames which made the senior sweat a bit as the background behind switches into a one 'scary' demonic fox ready for prank spree."Next time, don't forget things even 'that' okay? You see I am eager to see him since he's a friend and you sure are lucky that my cousin Shiro forgave you for it."

Kami-sama nod. He's lucky.

"Good, I'll take things from here. Inform him about our country."

"I will."

The transmission ended.

"Zetsu, please inform my father about the plans I laid out a month ago...the defenses against the strange creature thingy. And Kage, send my regards to _him_ "

"Understood, Your Highness." "Understood, sire."

Having met a strange human(?) male after getting his harem after the 'fight' at the Training Ground and a talk with them a while ago, the 'not-so-aware-that'll become a god soon' Mochizuki Touya notices someone following him in the commercial area after he parted his future fiances for observing things to compare that and his former home where he got killed by accident.

Reaching the alley, he saw a masked black-haired man in his 20s wearing a different kind of cloak with drawing badge of an order on mid back and in front, right chest area. The man got weapons on hidden well on his cloak.

Touya thought the man's an assassin but he was proven wrong when the older man spoke.

"You must be Mochizuki Touya-sama, correct?" the 'assassin' whom he thought as an assassin, asked.

Touya nod.

"Good relief, my name is Kage from the Yuugure. I'm here to deliver our order's Grand Master's message. Are you ready to listen to this, Mochizuki-sama?"

'Yuugure?' Touya thought. He told Kage to go on whereas the man surprised him by giving him a strange small cube device which reminded Touya of a Bluetooth speaker device which he owned, before.

"This right here Touya-sama is 'video message'. I don't know what this 'video message' is but the Grand Master told me you can trigger it by inserting the plug to your magic tool." Kage directed his finger on a hole where the USB cable located.

'USB, Video message..their Grand Master what kind of person are they?'

As if reading the younger man's thoughts, Kage answers the question for him." A man your age, Touya-sama. He told you may view it to your ha-I mean your fiances. Don't worry."

'How did he know'"Wait, Kage-san I have to-"

Kage disappears without traces except a gift in a form of katana manufactured by a certain someone and a modified silver oni mask laying there on the ground wrapped as if it's his fated for him to wear it like a long lost lov- I mean toys to play with.

In the Mochizuki 'mansion''s room, a group of four beautiful girls made up of one Belfast princess and three commoners whom she see as her sisters in their marriage and friends, stares at Touya who now places the box on the table with a cute beast in her chibi form named Kohaku looking at it. Both members of the future House of Mochizuki and the divine beast stare at the piece of highly advanced(?) object before them.

Touya just arrived like 20 minutes ago and told them things.

"So you're saying you met a Yuugure and gave you that object?" the blonde princess of Belfast asked him.

"Yes..Yumina, do you know about them?"

"Yuugure, they're an independent military order established in Imperial Kingdom of Elementalia commanded by the Yellow Fox. Those lands that became part of Elementalia, it used to be a troubled warring lands 10 years ago until its founder, the present Elementalia Emperor, Arashi Kazama Elementalia I, unified it. It was said the emperor can devastate a whole army in a yellow flash." Yumina said as she knew the country's history since she received the knowledge as part of her being a royal family of the Belfast Kingdom.

"I see, what of the Yellow Fox though?"

"Well, one thing for sure..if I were to rank him using the guild standards, he's a Gold rank in wind, speed and swordsmanship."

"Right, time to see his appearance and message from him."

Touya plugs the usb cable from the device to his smartphone.

Like before when meeting the weird inventor and genius professor, Regina Babylon, a hologram appeared.

'No way I thought..he's..'


	2. Chapter 2

The moment the hologram appear right before his surprised eyes, he could not help but to unconsciously drop the box similarly to those parts of movies when the figure in that hologram wearing the fox mask and a kimono as their clothing, remove their mask, revealing a calmly smiling princely blonde teen.

For Touya's companions minus the divine beasts, they recognized that signature fox mask worn by one of Elementalia Kingdom's recognized figures known for working together with the Yellow Flash and Silver Fox. It was rumored that these three were related since they worked closely and the Silver Fox having another moniker "The Wind Storm" can be seen one of their sides and if the Yellow Fox and Silver Fox were together they're known as the Twin Foxes due to their excellent teamwork and comparability to a point they knew each other personally like a family would properly function. Whatever they may have been they're still one of the best in Elementalia and the world itself.

If you are one their enemies or some idiot who messed with them, one will become get missing one day later after that if not receiving end of antics that one will go mentally ill from such attack. The good example of that would be Gato of Gato Industries and the rest of cronies executed via lethal injection due to tax evasion, bribery, kidnapping then making the victims slaves and unfair business practices according to the laws of that Elementalia Kingdom. That event happened two months before Touya's revival.

"Ah, Touya-kun if you are seeing this that would mean you met one of my personal guards, Kage. So I guess you're surprised when you first met him since he came from family of samurai and knights. You know it sounds weird but hey we're in this world. Formal, valor and honor those things." the way the blonde expressed the man whom Touya met made him that 'missing person'(which he figured because of that blue eyes and his memory sharpness upgrade) talking about weather.

But strangely enough how did that blonde calculated such move while saying that? How scary, it's like he's saying "it's all according to my plan".

"Anyways, to Touya-kun's future wives-" the mentioned wives blushed red from that similarly to certain blonde's Hyuuga wife while the Mochizuki's face turned slightly red and be like "How did he knew that?"

"Please take care of my friend well..since he's a bit shy to admit in something especially 'that'." the blond projection let out a suggestive wink at 'that' part.

Touya once again got an urge to hide from this unlike meeting that nutty professor where he- never mind. He didn't expect him to be that kind of tease on that kind of level lower than Prof. Babylon's!That prof, she's such troll especially to that no pantsu test where he got that whatever thing!

Unknown to him, the connected USB to his cellphone were being 'updated'(all the photos involving that blonde god were uploaded with a world-class edited photos of their childhood).

"To the ladies, all things about myself especially my real identity will be discussed later once we meet in person because I have duties to attend. So please take care of him well for me, okay?" the blonde projection said as he did that cheeky smile as the video message ends with that.

'At least he's not worst than that Prof in terms of wildness and craziness.' Touya thought as he disconnects the cable from his smart phone.

* * *

Somewhere in the Imperial Kingdom of Elementalia, a 15 year blonde and 13 year old silver white haired gents discussing construction plans and diplomatic things, you name it, sneezed making their general staff look at them with worry.

"My lord, are you sick?"

"Your Highness, shall I call the doctor?"

'Somebody must be talking about me / I've never sneezed before, so somebody must be talking about me?'

"'No, we're fine. Just continue the meeting.""

* * *

"Master, are you perhaps thinking about doing 'that' today for practice? You may use me any time you know like s-." a robogirl's mouth suddenly got covered by blushing Touya with his fiances blushing hard thinking of ehem ehem with their beloved husband.

How 'dangerous'.

"S-shut it! What on earth did that Prof do to you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing usual today in the The Mochizuki Mansion – Belfast, just a bunch of practice sword swings and spar with Yae at the practice grounds to make his swordsmanship on par with three famed individuals from Elementalia.

The reason why he thought of adding it to his routine is because of his asking some connections especially to the monarchs more about the Elementalia and the notable individuals within it.

Besides the battle-freak monarch's face proved it; the Yellow Flash which he knew as his uncle(since he is friends with the younger blonde back in the day), is the fastest man alive up to date. The king himself said to him yesterday that he's looking forward to that kind of spar against Arashi Kazama Elementalia I (Namikaze Minato).

If not for one of the ministers stopping that king for going to the Imperial Kingdom of Elementalia similarly to the first time he fought against Jamukha, the current king of Mismede, the kingdom and its government might not have function properly without having a monarch available there.

He's not sure what the governing system there in that country was, but if he were to be a monarch someday since there's a chance that he might be bound any time due to his engagement with the princess, who is watching the on-going spar sidelines, Yumina, he'll rather be the ceremonial one whereas there's prime minister, vice prime minister and cabinet doing work for him and for the sake of citizens.

Paperwork, that's a bane if there were no magic. But thankfully this world got that variable to remove such mountainous amount of work ever since the days of introducing systems!

"So you are saying you wanted to be on par with the Two Fox and the Yellow Flash-sama? Well since Yellow Fox-sama is nice and send me here, consider yourself" a top-rated magic swordsman hailed from Elementalia, wearing a bandaged-styled mask over his mask, asked Touya as he pulls out a tablet containing "Revigor" spell out from his pocket and swallowed it with water.

Touya looks interested and asked Zabuza who was dispatched as the Elementalia Kingdom's response to his request of becoming better fighter instead of relying "Slip", about that pill. Why he asked? In his former life back on Earth, there's a thing called tablet(not the electric mobile device), the one that is medicine and the other protein both of which required to be swallowed instead of chewed to make it more effective. He know who the otherworlders are; it just that 'thing' reminded him of consumables found in every fictional works made into life.

Add to that, he needed to know the proper procedure of creating it besides using his godly fast mobile pocket internet he has on his smartphone.

"This product is called Revigor pill, a prototype product from Elementalia." the Demon of the Elementalia Kingdom replied with a shark-like grin forming behind his mask. "What it does is simple: once consumed, the consumer will feel refreshed similarly to Revigor."

His eyes however turned slightly serious when he saw some interested looks especially the oldest individual who wanted to know the knowledge of it since that's her being herself, Zabuza said something that made it clear."Unfortunately I can't tell you how it was created..it's a state secret. But you can try it, Napoleon-san if you may."

With a word of "Oui", Napoleon "Napy" Andre, a short-stature Nightfall ranger armed with a bow and sabre, assigned to Zabuza as his duo partner, nodded and opens the nearby box. The taller man shows them the pill in which he took from the box.

"Here, I'm giving you 4 pills each."

"Umm, is it okay?"

"Yes, His Majesty The Emperor and The Elementalia Royal House trusts Mochizuki-san and his friends, we're giving you these as per Yellow Fox-sama's orders." the Demon of the Elementalia Kingdom replied as he let Napy do the rest.

The Yuugure soldiers brought 6 boxes sealed in a scroll afterall; oh the marvels of science meets magic! Don't forget the higher-ups and the brass of Yuugure and the Elementalia who worked with a rising star magician-inventor prodigy loyal to the Elementalia Crown by the name of Ernesti Eschevalier, saw something big that one day give impact to the world itself. And it was well-kept secret and the person is well-guarded by the elite Black Sentinels.

That'll be the later part of the story to tell, however.

Seeing the fairie looking at the scroll with interest due to thirst of knowledge and its practicality, Touya thought of asking the Yuugure soldiers how it works and some stuff.

He's somewhat adventurous afterall.

* * *

"Today, you are here to do to know some things around here. First, in His Majesty's **E** **lementalia Guardian Core** , no one gives a damn about your lineages, births, race and orientation. In here, we are all equal and nothing else." a drill sergeant(?), a black-haired beastman fox-type/kitsune youkai man in his late 140s having a physical appearance of 20 something year old handsome young man, named Amakusa Ken stated a bit hardened tone as he inspects each of the new recruits.

Some are human, some are youkai, some are ogre – so varied in his eyes. It's nothing new for him.

Those faces, a bit more stiffed? Oh, one of the recruits got some negatives in their minds already.

Oh well, some of them are out in the list.

His Majesty's Elementalia Guardian Core were disciplined soldiers after all, unlike those from Sandora and some states.

The special forces unit itself got a reputation to hold after all – Deadly, Swift, Well-Disciplined.

Unlike his younger brother-in-law who isn't present because of his missions and doing something else with his younger sister(plus being 'nice' combined with sadistic redeeming tasks of "I promise I will not be like that again" which made the 'passers' a changed person after passing if not failing and being sent to health stations in the Kingdom), Ken will make sure none of these wanted candidates joined the ranks. Why? It's his shot to see if they are worthy to join the famed unit who fought in the Unification War where he fought too.

By the way, the vets of **Elementalia Guardian Core** who visited for scouting of their possible juniors, observed thedrill sergeant(?)'s look of "I'm making a man out of you."

"Second, to make sure you are ready for duties and missions, that are meant for the sake of the Empire and the world itself. That is to say you are ready to be deployed with your squadron anytime everywhere, any place, any moment even _that_ "

The recruits' faces remained silent and stiff which made the older vet thought they're nothing for now. His golden yellow eyes, however, saw one of them nervously glanced at him. Some of them, the younger ones in their teens, blushed too.

'Seriously, I need to tone down my language. I've forgotten we have youngsters.'

Good, but if only they knew the House of Hyuuga members hiding on the places that not even a sensor can detect thanks to layers of seals, since they're assigned as the 'monitors' to see any of recruits got bad characteristics like the deceased Baka Mizuki who were put to death immediately, they would have been nervous.

Don't ask him, it's very usual in Elementalia Kingdom if you were to join their army and any public office positions.

"Now go to your assigned squads!"

The recruits hastily moved to their respective as if being composed by world-class conductor. Those who didn't make it, instantly got removed via teleportation from their respective number badges.

Somewhere in the observation decks where it was disguised as nothing fancy but inside a true observation desk, an older blonde man who stood in between of the Fox Duo, smiles at the surprised Mochizuki Touya.

It was all because of the former Japanese's witnessing a perfect example of recruitment process in joining the famed **Elementalia Guardian Core** unit.

"This is how the kingdom I swore to serve and protect, pick individuals who are ready to do anything Touya-kun." the man said as his gallantry image of being father-figure to some speak of itself.

He continued, "When I first arrived in this place that became my home, I had some troubles as you see since _we_ got different conditions. If not for coming from samurai lineage and learning the standard Senju-Namikaze kenjutsu style, I wouldn't have make it in battles I've fought."

Touya understood what the older man meant; this world got fights and monsters and other creatures fight against besides having magic itself.

"Your Highness, I k-" the man shook his head.

"Please we're not in a formal meeting, you know.." that smile, it's truly like the man's son except not being cheeky and prankster.

"H-hai, ojii-san." At that, Touya's friends who were with him, looks at him surprised while the older blonde male smiled.

The man standing before them was Arashi Kazama Elementalia I, real name Senju-Namikaze Minato, Emperor of Imperial Kingdom of Elementalia, known to many as the famed "Yellow Flash" because of devastating personal spell that makes him reappear in that many wouldn't realize combat-wise before they're dead.

"Now then Touya-kun, let's go somewhere since we have lot of catching up...don't the worry Prime Minister and the Vice Minister got it covered." Minato said with laughter as the chibi Emperor dancing joyfully since he escaped from paperwork thanks to the government structure he crafted.

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

"Just as I was saying Touya-kun, there are times that require a bit of intimidation to deliver an important message to other parties and to 'correct' them properly. Before I'll teach you some stuff, I have something to say." Minato eyed Yumina and other parties as if asking for permission, in which they nodded with some of the elite Black Sentinel personnel led by its platoon leader guarding the dining room remained silent and alert.

Some of them were instructed to check the food and drinks not poisoned, rigged or drugged. It was what the Elementalia Monarch added to the Black Sentinel Commander after hearing what happened to the Belfast and its king.

"These Frazes, you heard of, have varied species and do exist. Orochimaru-san, if you may."

"As you command my liege. According to my findings based on the old reports of destroyed village within Mismede Kingdom, they basically have transparent crystal coloured skin," the Immortal White Snake told them as he places pictures of gigantic dolphin-horse shaped fraze over the table. "This one here by the way, was responsible in destroying the village. According to the survivors, it was a horrible sight and they told me it absorb magic. So if a spell landed on them directly, their crystal structure becomes denser, probably on par with diamonds."

"Indeed, I was surprised too when I first fought it last week until I used my _bloodline ability_ to finish it off. They're just tough as nails." a new voice belonging to the masked silver white haired 13-year old teen entering the dining hall said with an easy-going tone and posture suited to his stature. He wore something would expect from his character and his preferred combat style – a simple light blue combat dress reinforced with various magic enhancement upgrades, a pair of sister swords hanging on his waist line and a white battle cloak-trouser worn like a coat.

Touya for a second recognized him. And he was proven true when that younger teen nodded his head with a smile behind his mask.

Orochimaru, on the other hand, looked relieved. At least he won't be doing the talk for now. So he went on drinking a macha tea made from one of the Imperial Kingdom's autonomous district, the Snow County also known as the Spring County due to its machine and technological prowess. What a great tea to drink and export! Might as well suggest it later on.

At least, the Yellow Fox together with the Hyuuga twins went there to visit one of his wives after pleasantries two hours which left the Silver Fox and others in Elementalia Imperial House already if not for Silver Fox saying he'll do planned things in his stead.

"Since Touya-nii is here, I think it's best to talk about his feats and stories as adventurer since some of us in Yuugure have some sideline jobs as adventurers for good reason. Don't worry, we got your back covered already." the Silver Fox said as he glances to the princess of the Belfast Kingdom," the same goes to the Belfast and her allies which is why His Majesty the Elementalia Emperor prepared the documents for it to be signed by His Excellency the King of Belfast once we get back to the capital with you."

"Indeed, that is why I gave instructions to Zabuza-san about Elementalia-Belfast diplomatic relations and trade last week. In my part, I am relieved to hear such good result." Minato added with a smile as he points his hand at Zabuza who let out a grunt of approval.

And so, Touya recounted his adventurers to his uncle figure.

The shark-faced Yuugure swordsman standing there over the corner near the Silver Fox's seat, the left corner of the table near the monarch's usual sitting arrangement, on the otherhand, let out a sharky grin. What a wonderful day to listen his liege's almost nephew figure named Mochizuki Touya.

At least, his fellows from the Round Table later on, won't mind this new discovery, right? They have some side jobs as adventurers as part of their resume as one of the combat personnel. Who knows one of colleauges there might recognize the name, Mochizuki Touya.

And if that were to happen, he'll give himself a punishment in a form of wearing a green spandex suit for a month, shouting youth and some cringy things a kin to a certain resident respected taijutsu master.

What a crazy punishment game for himself, but hey it's fun because the Crown Prince who is not here, said so.

One week later, some hired construction workers and magic engineers from Elementalia guided by Touya and the project manager, Gaius Burnham, who is currently eyeing the designs provided by Touya himself using the smartphone of course, waited for further instructions for this project- a place called Hot Spring Inn, which at first left these fellows confused but after some explanation from soon to be a god Mochizuki, they understood what it mean.

So far, they got the materials needed for this project. It was all thanks to the esteemed Elementalia Royal House family friend's supplies which came from metal golems subjugation quests(1).

"Designs like these..I never thought it'll be like that." the beastman whose father created the Elementalia Imperial Palace and other infrastructure projects within and outside Elementalia Kingdom, said with astonishment and if one were to look closely, his eyes speak of someone discovering new revolutionary things similar to a certain magic engineer far away from Belfas.

"Right..is the location here enough for construction site?" Touya asked the Burnham who stood on the site with three of his staff members, examining the blue prints as the mentioned man looks up with excited look.

"Yes Touya-sama, but this hot spring inn you propose of, isn't it this the same as _onsen_ which His Highness The Elementalia Emperor introduced to Pops ten years ago?"

At this, Touya nodded.

"Alrighty, boys time to get to work! Show your worth as the one of the finest craftsmen from Elementalia! Quality and Speed! Tazuna-san, I'm counting on you my friend!"

"No problemo, hey lads you heard the man!"

"WOOOH!"

Within like two to three hours under Touya's guidance, construction finishes earlier than expected; he didn't anticipate these team of experts managed to do it like much more proficient and finish time much faster than existing well-known construction companies in _that world_ itself because of combined principles of science, magic and top-nutch equipment shown by a grinning magic carpenter, a muscular ogre and the man's buddies there talking about the wall made by himself, which contain an 'interesting surprise' to those who are into mischief to the likes of Jiraiya and some individuals to name.

Of course, he didn't get over the fact he's somewhat a god instead after being told by his uncle figure. So whoever peek there, will be given a divine punishment literally.

After enchanting the water into what would be a 'miraculous water'(hot spring water), Touya decided to invite some some acquaintances and every person he know of except that pink-minded robogirl because if his hunch was right, she'll be spouting something along the lines of whips and candles that would make a certain spy master go teasing Touya about it in person.

* * *

(At the same time)

A certain leader of intelligence group allegiance to the Imperial Kingdom of Elementalia sneezed.

' _Somebody must be talking about me_.' Jiraiya thought while wiping his nose with his hankerchief

"Lord Jiraiya, Your Highness, Lord Prime Minister, this is all I can report regarding Ishen" a hooded messenger, kneeling before the sitting monarch and one of his two key officials, said.

"Very well, you may take a rest now."

"Hai."

' _Ishen will most likely go same route similarly_ to _that,'_ the monarch thought with a knowing smile. It however turned into slight worry. _'But what worry me about is a loss of lives under the incompetent and arrogant Takeda Katsuyori later on since some of the clans that served the Takeda were talents sent to death. If only I had a subordinate who came from Is-'_

"E-excuse me my lord but what about the letter of invitation you received from Touya-sama?" the Prime Minister asked, snapping his lord's thought from his musings and historical knowledge of Nippon replica country.

"What letter of invitation, Frederick-san?"

"He's referring to hot spring invitation, Your Imperial Majesty." Jiraiya answered for the younger Hohenzollern just in time for the throne room door opening up with three Elementalia Royal House members fastly approaching Minato with excited looks at much faster pace.

"Minato-ojii! ""Tou-san!" "Uncle!"

The emperor for the first time in his life, could not help but to let out a fatherly smile at the sight of them walking towards him. For him, it's been like 10 years he took care of his original family members after arriving in this fantasy world via from the old man, who's one of the gods. He fought and trained to look after and make them prepared especially from the world of politics and adventures since he took the role of the Unifier and Founder of his own country. So far, two of them were married to political marriages which made his own heart slightly worried like he was two years ago but thankfully he sensed those parties doesn't have ill will or any negatives including his own government today thanks to his _special ability_. No loveless marriages at all in the end, in fact, he got new friends and comrades as a bonus for that.

First figure, the youngest of all the _original_ Elementalia Royal House before it became what is today, a silver-white haired 13 year old, Shirou Senju Namikaze, his nephew married to strategic and important allies like the rest, became the first to arrive within his sights. The youngest, one of which he took pride in at present, from the start, took lot of falls during the early days of combat and training, now highly regarded as one of the most peerless magic swordsman of all time in the Imperial Kingdom, for him, define a perfect example playfulness yet not arrogant due to combat prowess and bits easy of easy-going. He was sure he can see his younger brother in him. Minato himself nevertheless, felt proud at one of achievements ever in raising such a child who became that even he himself found it a big surprise for discovering magic and such fantasy elements, successful in creating a _magic swordsman/_ _magic knight_ , a swordsman who uses magic and spells integrated to their swordsmanship and lifestyle.

Second figure, his own blood and flesh, and remembrance of his late Kushina-chan, the 15 year old hidden Crown Prince Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze(posing as Yellow Fox), he's what reminded him of her in rare episodes of pranking sprees and love and addiction of ramen. Oh, the ramen, he missed it during his first days in this world but at least it existed. As for his overall assessment to his own son, he himself couldn't comment about the combat prowess since Shiro and Naruto were evenly matched in that except some number of things minus their ramen addiction. And he's married too.

Third figure, Minato will say he's a leader-type too like others due to the fact Nagato Uzumaki founded the Imperial Kingdom's respective breed of special police force, Akatsuki, a modernized reincarnation of Shinsengumi. Like the younger ones before, he taught him too. Nagato for his case, received a 'special eye' from that old man which gave him control on gravity and a lot of interesting bonus(besides the divinity)that gave Minato a big label of WMD kind of dangerous ability to use once a bad person with corrupted heart use it. So Minato when he figured it during those early days before he appeared on the historical scene, instructed his now-20 year old nephew not to tell the public except a special few, about the special eyes due to his political mindset telling him about the nature of this world.

Those three right now were his pride and joy; they're one of the most notable figures throughout his realm and the best of the best in their respective areas of expertise.

"Minato-ojii!" a cheerful voice of Shiro, a true one instead of the other persona, greeted him with smile. The ones followed him suit, got smiles of their own with a small letter encased in an envelope on their hidden pockets of their personal dimension storage space.

"As you see Tou-san, we've received Touya-san's invitation to hot spring"

A red haired, Nagato Uzumaki added with same smile. "So with my two younger cousins, we're asking for your permission to go there."

"Umm, I am not sure.." Minato's gaze, met the Prime Minister, the Spy Master and key ministers' amused smile. "Very well but we'll go incognito. Hiruzen-san, make sure everything here is running smoothly while I'm gone. Fred, you know what to do."

What the monarch basically said was he appointed the Professor as the Officer-in-Charger(OIC), someone who handle things in his place temporarily while he himself away. Minato himself did it for occasions and missions that required his presence if not all. His recorded log book and journal personally written by himself proved that. As for why he picked Hiruzen, he knew the scholarly badass old man got experience in handling political affairs since the mentioned man was a clan head of Sarutobi Clan – Elementalia Branch.

"Understood, Your Imperial Highness." both his loyal subjects replied, kneeling like a knight would do to his true liege.

* * *

Hot Spring, people outside from Elementalia Kingdom and those who haven't stayed never heard of it once in their lifetime, would say it's somewhat relaxing. To some who came from _that_ originally, they're somewhat happy for replicating its genuine medical properties.

The atmosphere was all cheery until one moment came.

"ZAP!"

A robogirl from the women's side who attempted to climb over the wall, to do some steamy suggestions or acts to her master, got herself a divine punishment coming from the wall that got an Anti-Peeking Function in a form of paralyze plastered over it.

Wow, the first victim is a girl!

Breaking the shock, Shiro's the first one to say something with amused tone. "Looks like Touya-nii indeed placed an anti-peeking spell too. I did it too, you know like three years ago."

Everyone's eyes minus the Elementalia group and landed on him which made the youngest male look away with embarrassed smile. "Why look at me like that? As much I dearly love my lovely wives back home, I will not dare to do it even to the ladies because it's an unknightly and ungentlemanly conduct. Don't you think these kind does not deserve a place in society for being like that if that were to be true?"

Minato for once wanted to cheer his 13 year old nephew for making that statement. By his glorified badass name, he hate perverted scums and trash a lot especially a certain _Prime_ _Minister and his son_ (2) after a verified report from Intelligence Group proved it. How disgusting and infuriating.

"Indeed, thinking about it just tempted me to give these fools a mini-guillotine as their punishment."

"I second that."

"Me too." Touya added with sadistic grin, which surprised others especially from Touya's group who was listening the conversation from the other side of the bath while those from Elementalia on that side remained smiling as if nothing is wrong since their beloved hubby cared for them very much. At least, they showered them with love that would make the perverted robogirl blush with nose bleeding Jiraiya writing those 'scenes'.

Excuse me.

Hearing that sadistic way of punishment, males from Belfast minus Touya and Minato covered their _gentlemanly part_ _s_ _._

* * *

Clarification/Notes:

(1) I'm sure the golems in the series are kinda mechanical robotic kind similar to Toram Online.

(2)Spoiler.

(3) See "Rowan Atkinson Live – The devil Toby welcomes you to hell"


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Day**

After an episode of hearing sadistic way of punishing the _lowest_ of lowest, designated delegates from the Elementalia Kingdom together with 13-year old Silver Fox, went to the Belfast Castle, leaving Touya and his party doing some round of questing over from the Guild to any locations that indicate the request's "where at?" question.

Doing quests/requests is like doing a quest in MMOs in Touya's personal experience and thought.

As usual these quests were varied in nature, he didn't mind that.

He heard that adventurers from Elementalia had troubles with a demon cat named Tora, a pet cat of one of the Elementalia Kingdom's nobles resided at Fire Region. That cat was a troublesome brunch because it was said Tora the Cat flee any time now and then after the Guild itself established the Elementalia Branch seven years ago.

As far as he was concerned, the request itself might stop popping up again in that branch because of the Elementalia's federal law regarding the overcharged reward for a quest whereas the violator if found guilty from such violation, will have his/her titles and statuses and properties be confiscated and be jailed depending on what's their race(some races have longer lifespan) and total value of anomalies..

He heard from his Uncle Minato about it. It's all for removing the corruption within the kingdom itself, in which the Guild agreed about that kind of measure.

If you are a public official/government official, you are, under the duty and oath, to help the country and citizens under the guidelines of nation's laws and regulations.

Never become Belfast and any nation's former nobles and military officers or else suffer from law and justice.

"Which one will you take Kazuma-san?"

"Hn? Ah, I think we'll take the toad exter-"

"Toads? Hah hah ~ Pick that one~"

"Tch, I can't believe she's a mas-.."

The adventurers inside the hall, as usual were filled with some laughter and some chats ever since day one.

Touya's black eyes, which was filled with amusement from seeing party led by an Ishenese adventurer, switches into one with care as he spots his usual party members, mostly made up of bound-to-be future wives, standing there near the request board with Yumina deciding one of those said quest/requests plastered.

That blonde princess of Belfast, he find her actions cute and a bit bold which sometimes make himself be caught off guard3 like what happened to her sleeping with him on his room since the day she became his future bride.

If not for her, maybe this friendship and bonds he formed with his party might be cracked from that.

'I'll shower them with affection starting today,' Touya thought as he recalled words, experience and advice from key figures days earlier.

" _Relationships and my personal experience about that, you asked Touya-nii? Besides for my love of country and its innocent royal subjects, my ladies are what gave me a source of reason to live and fight for. Without them, I believe I might not have returned from battles and encounters in one piece."_

" _Yes, a precious people to live and fight for. All you need is to find them, Touya-kun. Once you find them, show you love and care for them. Just make sure you show no mercy to the enemy no matter what circumstances because they are the cannon fodders who will make your heart darker someday."_

" _And here we are, that's the cue word to hear from. Ne, Touya-kun?" the older blonde emperor said as he let out an easy going grin at him with two Elementalia Royal House members looking at their respective wedding rings with fond smiles._

"Touya?" a voice snaps him out from his recalling of a private discussion and some.

"Eh? Yumina-chan, I-I'm sorry about that. I'm enraptured by everyone's beauty.. that's why." Touya said with embarrassed smile as he thought of using "-hime" suffix instead of "-chan" next time for romantic relationship next time.

As result of his attempt of this "excuse", all his current three fiances(for now at this moment) blushes from that with the princess of Belfast blushing hard at the thought of her first love and her last adding her name with a "-chan" suffix because from what she learned from Yae about Ishenese culture, girls who were called with "-chan" especially those who are bride-to-be would mean their love interest really dolove in such a way that be "forever, together forever"(1).

If not for her "magic eyes", Yumina might not be able to caught Touya hiding something for her and who knows. She decided not to this once since she was told by the Elementalia Emperor about catching up (private conversation) during her last visit there together with their party. Still though, that's a romantic thing she ever heard straight from Touya.

Just once, nothing else.

However what Touya said to his fiances, also produced some interesting results to peeps inside the guild.

Those who are couple, mostly female adventurers, well..now want their boyfriend/husband to have that kind of behavior towards them.

To those who are single, wanted to say something or so. The notable ones of their kind gave Touya a thumbs up.

To some who were married, thought of their days.

Touya, who saw his consequences after, mentally promised himself to show he's serious about _that_ since they're his precious people. It may take time to reach above Gold-Rank in overall combat strength but in the end, it's all worth fighting for.

A random voice out his approval, "Yiz datz da wae bradda."

\- TBMR-

An amused teen from Elementalia Kingdom who observes the unbecoming knights rushing towards their lone opponent, let out a small laugh as he witnesses Touya rekting(2) the poor excuse of these arrogant unknightly idiots calling themselves as member of Belfast Kingdom's Knights with a sword master-level single stroke from a customized paralyze poison-coated(3) straight sword coming to them.

Many of these arrogant knights who fell to the ground, were scions of Belfast Kingdom's noble families.

'These arrogant spawns of nobles, they're setting a bad example to the people.' the black haired 'Ishenese' sword master teen(Touya) who remained unscratched throughout his one-sided battle without the use of his amusing Slip, thought with a disappointed sigh as he maintains his guard as the other teen and his delegates from the Elementalia shake their heads at the perfect example of unwanted civil servant who lay in the floor paralyzed.

General Leon, who oversaw the beautiful swordsmanship performed by the Belfast Kingdom's Savior, couldn't help but to be slightly impressed at it such feat while thinking of a way to remove the weeds out from the military organization's branch.

"No worries General, I'm not offended by these unworthy dogs who call themselves as a public servant, a knight." an amused voice said with slight hardened tone at the "unworthy dogs" as some of his guards remain silent except the most notable funny man throughout the Elementalia and the world itself, named Tobi examining the cowering wretches with his special eye.

To keep his act, Uchiha Tobi/Obito, in his 'Tobi the Good Boy' Mode, poked the groaning idiot with black rod like a curious child would do as he asked Touya about his thoughts.

Touya put back his sword to its sheath. "Well to be honest, a reform on the system will lessen such annoyances because I've heard from other knights that these annoyances used their family name to cover their misdeeds and butts off. So I'm thinking.."

Seeing that hidden message, the Commander and Vice Commander nodded just in time for Elsie look at them with question marks on her head.

Thankfully for her inner delight, Touya whispered to her ear which made her blush, followed by a reflex of her tsundere tendencies which he caught head-on using his one hand which surprised her since Touya himself got hit from it.

What's more what he whispered next to her, made her heart beat faster as her face becomes red. "Seeing your cute tendencies, this makes me want to tease you more and who knows I'll *whisper* *whisper*.."

' _W-what is this?'_ Linze's older twin thought at the 'scenes' running through her mind. Him and her in a...

Poor Elsie, she received that teasing from Touya whereas the father-son duo, both of them respectable combatants in their own right, keep their distance for good reasons.

* * *

It was night in a mansion's gates.

A female hooded archer-trained assassin, a close associate and personal friend of Silver Fox, who stood at the pole of a mansion, observes the gathering of same reprimanded scions of 'nobles', who call themselves Knights of Belfast, approached the gates of Mochizuki Residence with their choice of arms.

The gate guard who played ignorant as per by playbook, pretended not to notice intruders coming until the right moment came by when some cavaliers and guards blocked the escape routes as the princess of Belfast reveal herself behind the black haired god's rear standing there at the window.

A commanding gruff voice belonging to the unit captain said with slight distaste and 'no mercy' tone, "As per orders from the General, men round up these scum with ropes. If they fight back, don't hesitate to injure them since they're dishonorably discharge!"

"HOORAH!"

The knights, cavaliers and infantry unsheathes their weapons defensively as they enboxed the poor characters.

Some archers and support standing on the rooftop didn't let themselves be relaxed as their sharp eyes 'target locked' some individuals trying to escape from entrapment operations.

They're well-trained afterall.

And so, those who tried to escape, got themselves paralyzed and maimed from enchanted arrows and spells fired above.

This night to any ignorant and corrupt nobles, is the start of their 'end'.

* * *

"T-T-Touya-san, are you sure about this? What of the-"

"Please when I think of _that_ , it scared me. I know I am late but I care and love you and other girls so much..you're my precious people."

"Touya.."

* * *

A/N: That's how I end the chapter with a bang.

 **\- receives stares -** I-I' m sorry for terrible pun. Please I promise not to make terrible pun.

P.S I slightly recovered from slight fever

 **Notes**

1) That's how I interpret that kind of romantic love is.

2) It's a slang. I learned it during my MMO gamer days.

3) Non lethal paralyze poison. In this anime fanfic, Touya owned some types of swords. The one he used is for his 'usual one' instead of the serious one (a lethal paralyze poison injected weapon that can kill a god, spiritual and living beings. I originally intend to put that kind of dangerous weapon in one of my future original works. )


	6. Chapter 6

All curtains and shades inside the room were all shut, giving it a darker atmosphere. The torture devices which some of it hanged on the walls and some on the table, indicate the room itself was Torture and Interrogation Room operated by various intelligence agencies all over the world, majority of which functioned the same over and over again.

The masked man punched the tied up prisoner.

"You, tell me where and whom you work for!"

"I don't give a f- AAAAAARGHH!" the prisoner himself suddenly got himself electrocuted by a low level lightning spell, the Flying Thunder God, from one of the masked interrogator's assistant's hands.

"Let's be honest, kid: do you want the easy way or the hard way?" the tied up bruised prisoner looked at the interrogator with weary eyes as the main interrogator called the new interrogator to enter the room and one of his assistants brought a tea kettle and places it on the nearby table.

The figures who were watching the interrogation above, got grim faces.

"Sire, that mask.."

"I know, that's why we'll give them them a surprise once the opportunity present itself," the figure said as he saw one of his men doing their work.

"A-ALRIGHT I'LL TALK, I'LL TALK PLEASE PUT THE TEA AWAY! AND PLEASE NO IBIKI MORINO"

"Well answer me or else!"

"Y-yuuron."

The figure glared at the screen. 'That's some news. Looks like I have to tell my _senpai_ about this.'

\- BMP -

The day he became 'that' last night, is the day he won't forget. His emotions and worries, yesterday, it was all released like an opened flood gate.

It was very very pleasant. He will never forget that time. He will make sure they're all safe and well-trained. His enemies and those who wished to harm on him or his precious people, he'll make sure they all get a taste of their medicine as their receipt.

The Love God and The World God before that moment of being 'interrogated' by his girls, told him how the world he lived in works including the society itself. Polygamy and having a harem of his own, he could not help but be dragged to it and be put in that, because of his power and his own personality. He definitely need to learn how to control his newfound power and ability as a new god but he knew how now thanks to the training he received during his stay at the Elementalia. These two gods who made him part of their family, explained the things there and how it was very normal for rich and powerful persons having that such life.

"So you're asking me the effects after you did _**that**_ yesterday? You know I don't know whether to congratulate you or be serious." a voice of his old friend from his smartphone, said to him.

"Naruto-san, please I am serious my friend."

He's at the gathering hall of his mansion alone, sitting on a couch, talking to someone with his smartphone. Thankfully, all his companions minus his servants(the pink minded robogirl not included) were all asleep in a room because if not, you can tell he's blushing from that, not from saying _that_ , but embarrassed for saying revealing _it_.

"Alright, let me tell you this straight: Since you're a god like me and you really loved your girls that much, they'll soon receive a divine protection and god's lov e from you. They'll get ability, stat and physiology enhancements."

"W-what do you mean?"

"What I mean is they're going above normal levels, a much higher 'order'. They'll get eternal youth and life like us. Think of it like our former world's RPG passive buffs."

"H-how did you know that term? I thought you-"

"Died? Yes I died but thanks to my ability, I'm able to catch up trends and things there. You know what's trending right now? Well, Korea today will be one again with Aseana as its host country and witness. Or if you want more about technology news, the idiot who created Sword Art Online got arrested because of his monstrosities..kinda sad because that game is almost similar to this world except no bars and HUD."

"I see. Arigatou, Naruto-san."

"You are welcome, my friend."

The call ended with both sides smiling.

"*Fuwaa* Morning Touya-dono, you're early today."

"Morning, Yae-chan. Please take a seat, I have something to tell you about."

The nervous samurai maiden did so. Touya saw her face became red.

"Say Yae-chan," Yae's face became more redder when Touya hold her right hand affectionately."don't you think a man such as myself doesn't deserve your love after I realized how I value you and others to me? I actually felt like a _baka_ and scared when I heard some bad things from that former noble yesterday. I feared that-"

"Touya-do *cough* kun, you are my first and last. Last night, You showed your love to us and we showed it to you in return. We both not regretted it. "Yae held his palm in return with determination and affection as she let her chosen husband rest on her lap as a pillow." Like what Yumina-dono said, Touya-kun is Touya-kun. I will never leave your side."

Touya suddenly became touched. _'Time to_ _re_ _consider my plans in my new home world now. I have to train more for the unexpected and to fulfill my fate of having_ _that man's dream of marrying their own beloved ladies_ He looked at her with renewed vigor as his face became red at what he was about to say. "Yae-chan, are you up? _"_

"Hai," replied the blushing samurai maiden.

" _Aishiteru_ , my samurai _hime."_

'I better tell them my fate and the Babylon soon but first I have to give them more affection to prove how I meant it, ' With that resolve, Touya kissed her deeply, surprising her at first glance but then she followed the pace as they both teleported to another room which was sound-proofed and locked upon their arrival.

In the training grounds for archers and sharpshooters who served the Imperial Army of Elementalia, one handsome master archer clad in a signature black sharpshooter uniform directed the archer recruits to hold their breath before releasing their magic arrows at the training dummy.

That master archer, was young. To some, he looked like your typical country boy found elsewhere. To others, he's perhaps one of the handsome male leads in a story who others will say "Die handsome!", "Just Explode!", "I hope he dies!", etc.

A blonde older man beside him looked impressed. He wore same uniform except it's dark green similar to forest green.

"Nice work everyone, now let's go level 2 – learning how to shoot targets in various positions while in motion. But first you need to rest for 20 minutes."

The archer trainees nodded. They're here for this kind of job they signed up for, to join the special breed of soldiers, the Imperial Ghost Rangers.

"Hey Oliver, what do you think of these FNGs so far after their performance?"

"Not bad, Lord Marksman."

"Please, I don't deserve that title, I.G.R. Commander or should I say Green Arrow?"

"Come on, at least I am not that kind of dense towards your wife when you first met her."

"You got me there."

Both men laughed.

* * *

Obito or Tobi was bored.

He's waiting for Deidara-senpai to arrive for news about the quest he took earlier. That quest was located at Iwa, one of the autonomous regions. As he waited for that blonde explosion lover artist, leaning on the tree, watching every townsfolk and visitors passing by, he saw a gang of unruly goons causing trouble in a town where one of his buddies Kage visited last month.

'It's rare a sight to see it here in this kingdom, I guess I have to add some recommendations to improve the public order.' Obito thought before he disappeared.

"Hey, aren't you the one who said it str -MMPFFT" the man with tomahawk hairstyle, tried to say but his mouth was suddenly stuffed by socked hand belonged to an orange mask wearing funny man named Tobi.

The man's companions made up of "individuals who have certificate of bad character", were taken by surprise at the sudden attack initiated by this guy clad in a familiar uniform. They had no idea where but the patterns were familiar.

"Tobi is a good boy, Tobi is a good boy. Nii-san, please say Tobi is a good boy." Obito said in a joyful child-like tone (Tobi the Good Boy Mode) with a kunai hidden in his left hand while his hidden shadow clones were hiding gods knows where.

"Oh please, you are not a go-"

"Wait- is that a Nightfall member? What's he doing here?" a random adventurer said.

"John, didn't you forget he's with the Elementalian delegates..you know part of their security escort besides being bunch of adventurers like us. That one by the way is Tobi the Funny Man." a beastkin adventurer, a tigerman with orange fur species, lazily said to his friend, pointing his leather protected hand at the masked funny man's direction.

"My goodness I forgot about it. Thanks Garfield."

"You are welcome, John. You owe me lasagna later."

"Yeah yeah."

With those adventurers gone, the hooligans were now frightened. Obito who now wore a smirk behind his orange spiral mask, asked them a question one more time. "Nii-san, is Tobi a good boy?"

"Y-Yes."

"Arigatou Nii-san! Yay! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is a good a boy(rinse and repeat)" Tobi jumped around joyfully like a skilled jester and fool found in some courts as he released "Mr. Sock-O" from the fool's mouth while some hooligans in the background who now tried to escape found themselves unable to move from their positions by an unknown force.

"What the?"

Turning around, one of the hooligans saw same joker slowly approaching him.

" **Onii-san, please play with Tobi!"**

Before the man could say anything, like all his companions, he received an atomic wedgie and trapped in an earth barrier made by that Nightfall member.

Obito Uchiha, who dispersed his shadow clones, now joined the 'dancing' troupe. Of all its members, he's the only one not being atomic wedgie'd.

The Belfast guards and some Elementalia entourage led by White Fox and Hoshigaki Kisame then arrived. What they saw was the funniest thing they ever seen in their career and life while some those who got a recording device, recorded it for sharing later.

Poor bastards, they got humiliated by a masked funny man as the passers were now laughing, giggling and chuckling at the sight.


	7. Chapter 7

One squad of Ghost Rangers led by its squad captain John Price, a human male in his late 50s, stare down at the sealed scroll containing tied up prisoner with a bowsword in his hand while the rest of his hidden squad observe the event and concluding fight happening in desert.

Only the vice captain, code named Soap, talked about what they saw earlier. They're the only ones visible.

"Slave trader..collar of subordination and kidnappings. How low can these Sandora scums go deep kidnapping innocent civilians and adventurers, old man?"

"Very deeper than I think Soap." the blonde male replied with a sigh, not before discarding the non health threatening cigar on the ground. "Besides, those creatures called Fraze we saw matched the intel provided by Jiraiya-sama. Hard to say, we need to use crush and indirect magic to kill them should anyone saw it as Ace(classifying code for Touya)'s silver haired male companion done."

"Right..and what are we here for again, old man?"

"To escort Ace for more of his findings ..you know how Orochimaru-sama and the researchers in our home got interest in that ancient kingdom. I can hardly believe – oh Ace disappeared."

"Should we rescue Touya, capt.?" one of the squad mates, Gaz asked.

"Negative. I sensed other magic at his position."

"Can we talk of the things?"

"Aye, speak freely Gaz"

"Have you heard of how Their Highnesses The Crown Prince and The Second Price laughing after they saw the unknown cake and Touya's reaction two days ago?"

The only Ghost Ranger who became the 'watchdog' of their surrounding thanks to binoculars, Muffins, asked interested." Gaz, what of it?"

"Well you see, they both sent the delicious cake with message you know congratulations in _that_."

The men chuckled. The joke message was somewhat embarrassing. No questions asked.

"Must be hard to get the job done properly...let's all praise him not for him being one of _us_ but for his connection towards His Imperial Majesty and the Imperial Kingdom that gave way to friendly relations to Belfast and our own home." Soap jokingly commended the subject while holding his laughter.

"Hey, at least let's cheer him lads! He's a nice guy since he's a friend of Their Highnesses The Princes."

* * *

After recovering from nosebleed due to seeing a transparent pantsu as a requirement of a stupid test, Touya who managed to 'linked' the Garden and the Workshop which he found while ago, suddenly had an urge to visit some well-known magician to wipe that kind of memory but it became into a good vibe in the future.

He's in his mansion after unexpectedly meeting up with one of his acquaintances at the coffee shop. According to his acquaintance, there's a strange movements from the Empire and the monarch who ruled it, the Emperor was ill. And the successor, the Crown Prince, who is not yet even 20 years old, lacked ability to shoulder the Empire.

'M-me the next king of Belfast? But, I don't have enough experience to play politics and plant the needed reforms and changes. Besides His Majesty the King is a benevolent ruler. Maybe I'll hire a help from uncle Minato to craft the system and constitution someday..it does not mean I'll rule Belfast though. I know what obstacles will come to me..I'll overcome them all!' Touya thought and looked at his right shoulder.

Well, he's like that guy above due to himself not being exposed in politics in his previous world. Plus he's not a reincarnator who became a noble like those from isekai stories he read in his previous home world.

Maybe he'll use some of its bits as a reference.

He let out a smile.

Within his sights, a blonde princess of Belfast Kingdom rested on his right shoulder with a smile on her face. She's bound to a be looker. He could not deny it ever since the very first day they met; she's cute and beautiful. Not arrogant but kind, his own type.

"Yumina. I am sorry for ruining our romantic morning," Touya noticed Yumina blushed. How cute. "But I have matters that require my presence."

"May I know that, Touya?"

"Sadly, you can't for now. But I promise you and others, I will explain everything later and make it up hundred times fold." the black haired god replied as he hold her hand with a caring smile.

'Touya's taking responsibility and improving himself..I am much happier. ' she smiled back as she returned the affectionate gesture. In her mind, she didn't expect her chosen husband to be that brave and taking things to the next level lately even their relationship. She saw Touya earlier training with the knights lately. She didn't mind it. Some time, whenever there's a Nightfall adventurer in towns or so within the kingdom and any place, he seek knowledge from them. It's a big plus and no mistake for her wanting him as her husband the first place they met at the Belfast Castle.

"Okay you say so, I hope it's worth it."

"It will, my _princess_."

Touya then gently hold her body to his and kissed her on the lips.

Within around like 5-10 minutes, he let go and went to the alley near the cafe leaving a satisfied and dazed Yumina Belfast in their luxurious house. From there, he was about to activate the portal gateway until Nightfall member appeared before him kneeling.

"Please wait Mochizuki Touya-san, the Elementalia Royal House sent me here to give you an advanced birthday gifts."

"May I know the contents of gift, Itachi-san?"

"That I do not know but I assure you it's not a joke gift." the stoic Uchiha said to the honorary member of Nightfall, not trying to laugh at the memory of that cake. Wow a stoic Uchiha Itachi laughing? That must be a dream come true!

"Very well," Touya took the sealed in a scroll from the one of best assassins, ninja and swordsman from Elementalia, Uchiha Itachi's hand. That scroll contained four scrolls containing another set of sealed scrolls for Touya and his female companions(even those who weren't present or haven't met him currently). "tell them, thank you for me Itachi-san."

"I will. And advanced happy birthday to you, Mochizuki Touya-san."

"Thank you." Itachi nodded his head and disappeared into crows.

'Right, I have to confirm the rumor.'

Touya entered the gate rift.

"Naruto-nii, using your ability just to see his fate is kinda like intruding privacy."

"I know but I made sure the gifts we sent were timed for that moment...and instructions too." the blonde god showed a picture of meme to his companions. "At least that Pervy Sage's Icha Icha Series were hitting off at the Moon Read and elsewhere."

Both his cousins also his fellow gods shook their heads with Shiro blushing because the contents of the mentioned series contain 'that'.

Well played Naruto.

\- Scene Change-

Upon arriving in the Empire, what he saw after using the gravity and boost on himself, showed a sight he didn't saw in his life before.

Destroyed buildings, row of burning houses, people trying to run away from sounds of battles between men and women clad in black armor and black uniform in Gararia, this was one of the harsher realities he wouldn't forget in battles and what he didn't experienced from his former world as a peaceful civilian.

'So this is war and battlefield..I wonder how uncle Minato and others held up during those Unification War before the formation...after this, I will try to get more battlefield experience so that it won't bite back.' Touya removed his mask and store it away.

Clad in his black light armor with his usual magical coat and a customized straight edged sword he used for rounding up former Belfast knights, he looked around to check if there's some survivor.

Hearing a scream close. He made his way there and saw two men in black uniforms surrounding a wounded knight, he swiftly beheaded the men without detection much to his inner-self trying to calm down from decapitated bodies.

He's not used to killing living beings except monsters.

Touya healed the knight with a higher level of healing spell that he learned from the well-known "Guardian Angel of Elementalia", his friend's wife, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Are you feeling better?"

The formerly wounded knight nodded. He didn't expect himself to be re-energized from

"Okay, tell me what happened."

"The army...they rebelled against the Emperor! It was led by General Bazuru"

"How did you know?"

"Because I am the Crown Prince of the Empire, Lux Regulus."

'Didn't expect this...'

* * *

 **A/N:** I omitted the parts that contain books having that 'special-kind' of title and its author. I have reasons lol. If you read the original source, oh boy..


End file.
